Perfect Popple
by LordBudFerg
Summary: Popple, Kamek, and Birdo star in a tale of love, action, humor, and show tunes. Rating mainly for a precaution. PoppleBirdo
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect Popple: The Movie**

**"Alright, alright, I know you're all anxious to see the big Perfect Popple movie, but before that you have to see the reviews," said a worker at a theater, The Mushroom Gate Cinema to be exact.**

**"A true masterpiece. I laughed, I cried, I yelled insults at the villain out loud."- The Goomba Gazette**

**"Perfect Popple's finest; a crowning moment and a true masterpiece." - The Mushroom Weekly**

**"Are you stalling movies with reviews again!?" asked his boss from outside, in a firm voice.**

**"No sir!" replied the worker who then ran off to get back to work. The audience sat eagerly as the view went from a zoomed in version to the screen so as you could only see the movie. The movie began with a scene over Little Fungi Town, where Kamek was seen walking down the road. Music played in the background. We're switching to present tense to ease confusion. Also characters will only talk like in a script during a song. **

**Scene 1: Little Fungi Town**

**The Magikooopa walks the streets carrying a bag of groceries. The first song begins called "Everyday Day."**

**Kamek: It's a just normal average everyday day!**

**People: Everyone goes about their normal way!**

**Kamek: The day begins like every other!**

**Popple: I wonder what I'll plunder!**

**Dr. Clangracklis: Just a shot, I'll say-**

**Mushroomer #1: -quickly the pain'll go away! Ouch!**

**Popple: Who know's what will fill my pouch?**

**People: Everything's right in every way!**

**Kamek: On this everyday day!**

**The Mushroomers are seen going about normal happenings; shopping, cleaning house, watching TV; etc. Popple goes around robbing them, but this is normal in the area.**

**People: Nothing different, whatsoever!**

**Kamek: Everything's fine with the weather!**

**Birdo: Oh everything's normal here today!**

**Kamek: The gas station's prices just had a raise.**

**Popple: Just like every other day!**

**People: On this everyday day!**

**Popple runs by Kamek, bumping into him. Kamek drop his groceries, bt quickly catches them before they hit the ground.**

**Kamek: The children are in school, 911 hard at work!**

**Cop 1: Hey quit eatin' all the donuts you jerk!**

**Cop 2: Hey it's your fault you're not taking advantage of this perk!**

**Popple: I sneak in, stuff goes out!**

**Birdo: Nothing odd is about!**

**Kamek: We could all deal without-**

**People: Troubles on this everyday-**

**All: DDDDAAAAYYYY!!!!!**

**Everyone continues their activities. Kamek returns home and puts the things he bought in his refrigerator. Kamek then goes out and sees Popple bent down on one knee. The two have been serious for almost a year now, and Popple had ring box out. He had actually bought the ring, the first thing he ever bought besides food and games for his Playstation 2. Kamek walks up to the two, and sees that Birdo has tears in her eyes, and is smiling. Popple stands up, tucks the ring box away, and looks at Kamek. Popple greeted the Magikoopa, "Hello Kamek! I have great news, but I'd prefer to tell you tonight." Kamek had gotten to like Popple since Popple saved his life after the events of Naturally Idiotic Trio 2. Kamek had already guessed what the news was.**

**Kamek: So there goes the everyday-**

**All except Popple and Birdo: DDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kamek walks off, back to his home, where he sees someone standing on a carpet outside his house. There, a huge green Pidgit with blood red eyes and one of those Russian hat things sits on a carpet. "Can I help you with something?" the Magikoopa asks. "As a matter of fact yes," replies the Pidgit in a deep voice. "Have you seen someone by the name of Popple?" Kamek nods. "If you want, I'll show you to his house." "That would be appreciated," the Pidgit answers. The Magikoopa leads the way for the Pidgit to Popple's house, a small green one that looks a bit like Kamek's on the outside. Popple had moved into Little Fungi Town a few months earlier. Once the two reach the house, Kamek walks away and the Pidgit knocks.**

**Scene 2: Popple and Birdo's House**

**The door opens with Birdo standing in the doorway. "Hello, who are you?" the dinosaur asks of the strange creature at her door. **

**"Hello, I am named Popful. I am here to discuss something with Popple. Is he home?" the Pidgit says in a firm but kind voice. **

**"No, he's at work right now." **

**"What's he do?" asked Popful, eager to know more about Popple. "He's a thief," Birdo replies. "You're not working for the government are you?" **

**"No, not at all. I used to be a crook myself until I met my first wife. And I still rip off the Beanbean Kingdom while doing my taxes," replies Popful. Birdo asked, "So do we all. Would you like to come in?" The Russian Pidgit nods and rides his large carpet in. Once inside, he hops off and sits down in a chair. "You are Birdo, I presume," says Popful quietly. **

**"Yes, that's me. The same one who was queen of the Mushroom Kingdom for one day," Birdo answers. **

**"What's your relationship with Popple?" she inquiries. "I am-" the Pidgit is cut off by screaming outside. Machinery could also be heard outdoors in the town of Little Fungi Town. The two quickly went outside and see a huge bulldozer-like piece of aircraft. A small gray Goomba jumps out onto the land. **

**"Atteintion zitizeins of ze town ov Lit-el Fungi. Zi am ze ultimate masteir of eveil Monsieur Lit-el and I ordeir you all to evacute ze premises in two dayz or I vill bulldozae oveir your bodois vhen I tear ze town down to create 'Mr.Little's Golf Resourtae and Secreit Opeirationing of Eveil Loca-she-on.' Frankenkoopa, show them I mean business!" the Goomba annouces to a bewildered town. A large Frankenstein-like Koopa steps out of the bulldozer and jumps high into the air. He slams his fist down on the ground, creating a small earthquake that throws the people of the town(except Dr.Clagracklis, who weighs too much(and has no feet) as he is a giant mutant green half-cyclops/half-Piranha Plant, and Popful since he can fly with his carpet and all) flying back a few feet. **

**The two villains get back in the vehicle and fly off. The two laugh as they depart. The townspeople meet that night to discuss the matter. This is where the second song of the movie begins, entitled, "What Do You Do?"**

**Mayor: What do you do when you're life's falling apart?**

**Kamek: When on the so called dart-**

**Clangracklis: -board of life?**

**Mushroomer #2: A day that just can't go right?**

**Popple: And it was supposed to be such a good night?**

**All: What do you do? What do you do?**

**Birdo: What do you do when everything is a mess?**

**Mushroomer #3: Could this be just another test?**

**Kamek: Of all we have in life!**

**All: What do you do on a night like tonight?**

**Kamek: Wait, why worry about a Goomba?**

**Mayor: Because this one's a real doom-a!**

**Kamek: That was lame, but all the same, he is to blame-**

**Clangracklis: For all the stress for his wicked game-**

**Kamek: And evil association?**

**Popple: What limitations-**

**Birdo: Don't we have?**

**All: What do you do? What do you dooooooooooo?**

**Birdo: Tonight is the night-**

**Popple: Of the first of major fright?**

**Kamek: What can we do?**

**All: What.... can... we.... DDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOO?????**

**Kamek: And why do we care? Can't we just MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE?**

**The song ends. Kamek follows up by saying, "This whole town is filled with overdramatic people. Why do we keep busting into song anyway?" Popple responds, "That's not important right now."**

**-----**

**So ends the first part of my summary of my experience viewing this incredible movie. Check out "The Koopa Leaflet" tomorrow for more!**

****

****

****

**--------**

**Please don't report this story because of the brief script format. This is designed for making reading the songs easier for you. Man, I hate this new no script rule so much....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect Popple: The Movie**

Scene 3: Popple's House/ Wedding Chappel

Popple stands with Birdo, Kamek, and Popful, talking about the subject of Mr. Little's threat. Popple turns to Popful. "Who are you anyway?" asks the bean thief, looking at the Pidgit curiously. Popful turns toward Kamek and Birdo.

"Can you two please go into another room for a second? I have something to say to Popple." The two do so, and Popful turns back to Popple.

"Popple," he began, "I am your father."

"That's impossible!" yells Popple fiercly. "You're a Pidgit!"

"Well, your mother happened to have the dominant gene. Had she not, you would most likely have been born a Pidgit," replies Popful solumnly.

"But... she always told me my dad died in a flaming building," Popple says softly.

"She thought I did. I faked my death because I'd frauded my taxes for about 16 years straight," answers Popful firmly, with honesty in his voice.

"If you actually did that-"

"I did," Popful answers.

"You'd have to be my dad then! I've done the same thing ten years straight! Wait- do you have proof?" Popful responds to the question by holding up DNA testing results. Popple and Popful stare at each other for a minute, but then the door comes open and Kamek and Birdo fall to the ground.

"Ow," states Kamek, "next time I'll try spying through the window."

"I agree," Birdo answers Kamek.

"You two really know how to mess up an emotional moment," Popple says to his friend and fiance. The four laugh. Little do they know that a grey Goomba sits in the window, coming up with a plan to make himself go from just conquerer low to really trully evil low...

A few days later, Popple and Birdo procede with their plans and get prepared for their marriage. They invite plenty of their fans from Little Fungi Town, and even Croco manages to stop by via the magic of plot holes, since at the time he is on Earth searching for Atlantis. So, they are prepared for the marriage, with Popple in his house with several guys(including every Martin Party member but Fang along with Croco and a few others) and Birdo in a friend's house with several girls(one of which is Fang). Popple is nervous, and with good reason. "I can't believe I'm marrying Birdo," Popple tells his friends, "I don't think I'll be able to go through with it."

"Don't worry," Croco says, "just as sure as I managed to sneak off on Kent C. and the Crooks and Tatanga, you'll be fine."

"Who is the best man anyway?" Kamek asks.

"You," Popple replies.

"Ah, great, I'll have to go get my suit." Kamek disappears and reappears in a suit... which looks rather odd with his hat.

A few hours later, the marriage goes down. Obviously Croco sits on the side of the groom, because you don't tend to be friends with somebody you abducted and later tried to kill. But the matters of an alligator who is completely butchering continuality just for completion's sake are of no consequence to us, as the climatic wedding is about to commence. Birdo walks down with a male blue Birdo. The Birdo's obviously her dad. After a long march to "Here Comes the Bride" the two finally reach the alter. Popple comes down shortly after and so does everyone else who has some role in the wedding. The wedding goes off without a hitch; however, the reception is a different story. Just as Popple and Birdo are about to have some of the cake, a large Koopa-like monster jumps into the building through the roof, grabs Birdo, and runs off. A familiar voice is heard above.

"I haf now gone from vannabee evil to pure evil! Moihoihoi!" All attending see a helicopter up above hanging high in the sky. Mr. Little, Frankenkoopa, and Birdo stand in the doorway... well, Birdo's rather held in the doorway by Frankenkoopa, but still, you get the point. Kamek whistles, bringing his broom to him, and he and the groom jump onto it and give chase to the helicopter. Shockingly, they're able to catch up and actually manage to make it to Mr. Little's castle.

"Wow, the heroes NEVER catch up on the first try!" Popple says to his best man. The two walk inside and gasp upon seeing the interior of the castle.

"Wow, I've got to find out who his interior decorator is," the Magikoopa says upon arrival. The castle is gigantic, with ornate trim along the walls and a very nice dark red color that not only adds to the palace's evil theme, but also pulls the look together and gives the building a homely feel. The two friends walk through the castle, looking for a way to the roof.

"Why are we looking for the roof?" Kamek asks while they are searching.

"Well it's simple," Popple replies. " After all, when's the last time you saw the main baddie hide in the basement?"

"This is an interesting point." The two walk through the large building looking around until they find a set of steps. They proceed to go up them.

"I'm just wondering how this is going to end up preventing him from bulldozing over Lil' Fungi Town," the bean who was just married says.

"Hard to say, Popple. Hard to say."

Eventually the two reach the roof of the castle and see who else but Mr. Little, Birdo, and Frankenkoopa.

"I told you," Popple says. He then leaps back into the stance of the Martial Arts style Crane. This involves someone standing on one leg with both arms up and bent at the shoulders and hands. In a way, Popple looks like a real dork.

"Things are about to get interesting, I see." The Magikoopa leaps back and pulls out his wand. Frankenkoopa charges him. As the large Frankenstein-like Koopa charges, Kamek jumps over him, causing him to run right off the castle... which is in the sky so...

"Moi didn't see zis coming!"

Popple leaps forward and kicks the Goomba, who is sent flying backwards. Popple jumps at him and is about to kick him off when Mr. Little jumps over him(don't ask how) and kicks Kamek off of the castle.

"First you kidnap my wife then you possibly kill my best friend? ARGH!" The bean leaps at the Goomba and begins mercilessly beating him. "I'm going to kill you, and I'll enjoy it!"

The Goomba manages to slide out from under Popple and begins trying to run away. Popple turns and chases after the Goomba, who is at the edge of the castle now. Mr. Little jumps and kicks Popple off!

"Moihoihoihoihoihoihoihoihoi!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Though this is unimportant to the story, notice that, as this takes place during TEA2, that the comments made at the end place the article itself directly in TEA3. Unimportant, but still worth mentioning.**

**And yes, a small follow-up is planned in TEA3, though there is enough of an explanation to stand on its own.**

**Perfect Popple: The Movie**

**Ah, here it is! The finale of our in-dept coverage of this extraordinary movie!**

**------------**

**Scene 4**

**Location: Monsieur Petite Castiel**

**Song: "Mr. Little"**

**A military style drum-beat begis to fill the area, severly confusing Birdo though Mr. Little pays no mind to it. He begins stepping in a Sgt. Slaughter-like way... or as close to that as a Goomba can get, anyway.**

**Little: **

**Vhen I stairted out zis quiest**

**I knew I vasn't ze beist**

**Villain arouind in toiwn**

**But now moi stands tall**

**Bow down to moi, all**

**Bow dow to Mr. Little**

**Mr. Little moy be petite**

**But he's a goi vou just cain't beat**

**Moi's a guy vou don't vant to meet**

**Monsieur Petite**

**Mr. Little!**

**Although moi may be small**

**In the end, moi stands tall**

**Above you all**

**In the en' moi always win**

**Mr. Little!**

**Mr. Little moy be petite**

**But he's a goi vou just cain't beat**

**Moi's a guy you don't vant to meet**

**Monsieur Petite**

**The singing and dancing continues with Mr. Little looking at Birdo. He fails to see a figure rising behind him. Upon turning around, he sees... Kamek!**

**Kamek: **

**Mr. Little!**

**The name of all good villains do you belittle!**

**You're a weak small little guy**

**And your plans, they all just fry!**

**Mr. Little!**

**Mr. Little:**

**Monsieur Petite**

**Just can't be beat!**

**Now prepare to meet**

**Your maker**

**I'm a real back-breaker**

**Mr. Little!**

**Mr. Little moy be petite**

**But he's a goi vou just cain't beat**

**Moi's a guy you don't vant to meet**

**Monsieur Petite!**

**Kamek:**

**Mr. Little!**

**You're just plain piti'l!**

**You can't even see me**

**Much less beat me**

**Mr. Little!**

**Kamek stomps on Mr. Little as the music ends. Mr. Little resizes and then jumps onto Kamek, biting him repeatedly before Kamek jumps onto his side, again flattening the Goomba who walks away and reinflates again before rushing back. Kamek sighs and pulls out his wand, beginning to smack the Goomba with it repeatedly. Suddenly a clawed hand reaches over the side of the building, pulling itself up to reveal Frankenkoopa.**

**"Franikenkooipa! About toime! Finish zis peist."**

**The Koopa growls in response and leaps at the Magikoopa, jumping on him ferociously before beginning to choke. Kamek manages to get his hand on his wand, firing a blast from it that sends Frankenkoopa flying onto- you guessed it- Mr. Little.**

**"Argh! Moi hates zis hoirrable condition of being ze Goomba."**

**Frankenkoopa leaps at Kamek before being shot by... an egg. Kamek, taking advantage of the opportunity Birdo gave him, steps on Mr. Little and then uses his claws to slash her free. Once free, Birdo fires an egg at the ground at Mr. Little's feet, launching him into the air. Another egg is then fired by the dino, sending the Goomba flying into his henchman with both being knocked from the top of the building.**

**"This is a great victory but... where's Popple?"**

**"I'm sure he'll be fine."**

**A show-tune-y riff begins playing.**

**Song: I'm Sure He'll Be Fine**

**Kamek:**

**I'm sure Popple'll be okay**

**The guy has a very resilient way**

**And I doubt that that will change today**

**I'm sure he'll be fine!**

**Birdo:**

**Are you sure?**

**Kamek:**

**Trust me, it's happened before**

**I'm sure he'll be fine**

**Everything will be devine**

**'Cause I'm sure he'll be fine!**

**Birdo:**

**I dunno, I just think the worst**

**Kamek:**

**It seems to me like a bride's curse**

**I guess we'll have to order a hearse**

**Birdo:**

**Hey, don't joke, you'll make it worse!**

**Kamek:**

**Everything will be fine!**

**Trust me, it's happened before**

**I'm sure he'll be fine**

**Everything will be devine**

**'Cause I'm sure he'll be fine!**

**Trust me, it's happened before**

**I'm sure he'll be fine**

**Everything will be devine**

**'Cause I'm sure he'll be fine!**

**Scene 5**

**Location: Hospital**

**Birdo, Kamek, and Popful sit in a hospital waiting room.**

**"I thought you were sure."**

**"Well, I was How was I supposed to know that Frankenkoopa'd be smart enough to beat him senseless before coming up?"**

**"Well, I suppose it could be worse," says Birdo.**

**"How's that?" asks Popful, who is sitting between the two.**

**"Well, he could be dead instead of in a coma..." says Kamek sternly.**

**"Good point."**

**Dr. Clangrackolus(Remember him? He's that guy from the first part.) comes into the room.**

**"H- how is he?" asks the Bean currently in a coma's wife of the doctor, fighting back tears.**

**"Doesn't look good. Apparently he suffered a head injury by Frankenkoopa. I'm not sure if there's a chance of recovery."**

**"Give me three years," Birdo says to the doctor with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Give me three years, and I'll have him awake and just as he was."**

**"We will. However, I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you."**

**Clangrackolus leaves the room. Birdo begins sobbing loudly, as does Popful. Kamek sniffles a bit, but holds in tears.**

**------------**

**So ends our coverage! This is a great movie, but the sad part is is that it is a true story that went into production just a few weeks after the even occured by MartPar Studios. It's been two years; can Birdo succeed? Let's hope so. Let's hope so.**

**The End**


End file.
